


Tres colores

by VictoriaPkmn



Series: El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Saruhiko sufre, el pobre Akiyama lo pasa mal, hay romanticismo y besos al final, pero Munakata lo reconforta siendo Munakata, un poco de angustia y de dolor físico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaPkmn/pseuds/VictoriaPkmn
Summary: Después de que Anna despertara al Slate no son sus subordinados los únicos que recuperan su aura, Fushimi recibe las tres de golpe y eso le pasa factura. Menos mal que Munakata estaba ahí.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Series: El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944016
Kudos: 5





	Tres colores

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este shot se enmarca en el mismo espacio temporal que el anterior (El nacimiento del nuevo Slate), así que seguimos en diciembre.

Los pasillos estaban bastante desiertos a esa hora de la mañana, tampoco se suponía que yo entrara a trabajar tan pronto ese día pero como _alguien_ me había arrastrado anoche a la cama diciendo «los informes seguirán ahí por la mañana, Fushimi-kun»… Por supuesto que seguirían ahí por la mañana, ¿quién iba a completarlos sino yo? Así que no me quedó de otra que entrar antes a trabajar para poder terminarlos, bastantes papeles se estaban acumulando ya en las mesas de la Unidad Especial como para andar con retrasos. Rey estúpido. Llamé a su puerta, abriéndola justo mientras recibía el permiso para entrar.

—¡Oya! Buenos días, Fushimi-kun —por supuesto, su mesa estaba abarrotada con un puzle a medio hacer. Chasqué la lengua ante su aparente aspecto relajado.

—Traigo el informe del incidente ocurrido ayer con el _strain_ suicida —se lo di cuando tendió la mano en mi dirección, lo dejó a un lado y siguió colocando piezas a lo largo de la mesa—. Sugiero vigilar de cerca ese distrito, es un lugar de reunión para muchos _strain_ y no sería raro que alguien más decidiera convertirse en una bomba andante antes que admitir la pérdida de sus poderes. Ya he enviado a una patrulla comandada por Benzai como medida preventiva.

—Buen trabajo, Fushimi-kun. La situación con los _strain_ está alcanzando niveles preocupantes, no podemos permitir que los civiles salgan heridos. Sigue siendo nuestro trabajo pre-

Un pitido cortó el resto, aunque el Capitán seguía hablando yo ya no podía oírlo. Mis oídos pitaban y en algún lugar de mi interior se encendió una llama. Pronto el fuego se extendió a todos los rincones, quemaba, sentía que me ahogaba, era como estar en ese lugar otra vez viendo los depredadores ojos de un monstruo rojo. El fuego se concentró en un solo lugar, aparté el cuello de la camisa y por tercera vez en seis años el tatuaje de una llama apareció en mi clavícula izquierda. Vi rojo, todo a mi alrededor estaba teñido con esa luz. El hombre frente a mí había dejado de hablar, tan perceptivo como siempre, y se estaba levantando.

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! —retrocedí a trompicones, tropezando y cayendo sentado en la alfombra. El fuego... Había fuego lamiendo mi piel, haciendo hervir la sangre y los huesos, como si quisiera reducirlo todo a cenizas y seguir quemando después. El calor me estaba asfixiando. Unos brazos me rodearon y me revolví para escapar, no podía… se quemaría…—. ¡No me toques!

—Shhh, está bien, Fushimi-kun. Solo tienes que tranquilizarte.

Quemaba. Sentí que me quemaba durante una eternidad. Y después, frío. Un frío que calaba los huesos, que penetraba en lo más profundo como si quisiera llegar hasta mi núcleo. Tenía las extremidades entumecidas y sentía que mi piel se había convertido en hielo. Ni siquiera junto a un cuerpo cálido sentía calor alguno. Me abracé a mí mismo, o eso quería, pero mis brazos no se movieron. No sentía nada, ni siquiera mis propios latidos. Bien podía estar muriendo en ese momento. Hubo una chispa y mi corazón empezó a trabajar desenfrenadamente, el rugido de la sangre en mis oídos me impedía escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Creo que me moví, o quizá fue un espasmo. Donde la piel tocaba la piel el vello se estaba poniendo de punta debido a la electricidad estática. Mil agujas perforaron mi cerebro a la vez. Hubo un sonido desgarrador, parecía un grito. De repente todo tenía una nitidez asombrosa y vi la cara del Capitán con absoluta claridad, nunca lo había visto asustado. Dejé que la negrura cubriera mis ojos. Cuando los abrí no pude distinguir nada, estaba oscuro y veía borroso, pero reconocí la firmeza del colchón en el que estaba acostado. Había algo frío en mi cara, no tuve las fuerzas para apartarlo. Alguien se arrodilló al lado de la cama, que se hundió un poco y un rostro apareció en mi campo de visión, lo suficientemente cercano como para poder distinguirlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Abrí la boca para decir que estaba bien, pero eso habría hecho que todo el esfuerzo de Munakata por sacarme de mi modo de ser predeterminado se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes. Y no podía hacerle eso cuando estaba preocupado, cuando solo _hacía_ que se preocupara.

—Mal —tenía la garganta seca. Munakata me ayudó a incorporarme un poco cuando lo intenté por mi cuenta, llevaba un vaso de agua en su otra mano y lo sostuvo para mí mientras bebía. Me hundí en la almohada—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste. Has estado todo el día con fiebre —hice una mueca—. El Rey Rojo llamó mientras estabas inconsciente —sus manos estaban haciendo algo junto a la cama y puso un paño frío en mi frente, apartando mi flequillo casi de manera distraída—. Parece ser que hay otro _Slate_ y que ella fue requerida por el clan dorado en orden de activarlo.

—¿Entonces…?

—En efecto. Pudiste comprobarlo por ti mismo —su mano se crispó encima de las sábanas—. Las auras vuelven a ser funcionales —quise decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Munakata pareció entender, como siempre lo hacía—. Los demás se encuentran en un estado óptimo. Fuiste el único gravemente afectado. Lo siento mucho, Saruhiko.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Es por mi causa que te encuentres así —se giró hacia la mesita entreteniéndose con algo. Me incorporé, lo intenté al menos, pero no llegué más lejos que levantar la cabeza. Chasqué la lengua molesto.

—Rey estúpido, ninguno sabía que era posible tener más de un color—me miró y vi su respuesta antes de que la dijera—. No empieces de nuevo con el verde, estuve de acuerdo. Lo que pasó hoy no fue muy distinto de lo que lleva pasando los últimos meses. Simplemente fue a mayor escala —suspiró y volví a sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

—Les diré a los demás que estás despierto —agarré su manga cuando estaba por levantarse—. ¿Saruhiko?

—Quédate —pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de cambiar el gesto a su habitual sonrisa, volvió a humedecer el paño pero antes de colocarlo en mi frente dejó un beso en ella.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Dormí. En mis sueños aparecieron ojos dorados mirándome desde el cuerpo de un fantasma que lanzaba rayos verdes, pero fueron sustituidos por ojos violetas mirándome bajo la pálida luz del amanecer y tomé su mano sin dudar. Desperté en una cama vacía con la luz del sol golpeándome en la cara. Me sentía mucho mejor que ayer por lo que la fiebre debió desaparecer en algún momento de la noche. Mis gafas estaban en la mesita junto a una jarra con agua, estaba fría al tacto así que llené el vaso y luego otro cuando lo terminé. Ya con las gafas puestas pude examinar a mi alrededor, Munakata no estaba trabajando como creía, sino sentado en su sillón junto a la ventana. Dormía pacíficamente así que entré en el baño con cuidado de no despertarlo. Me quité la yukata prestada, evitando pensar en ese hombre vistiéndome, la marca relucía en mi clavícula por debajo de las cicatrices. Estaba caliente al tacto y sentí la vieja necesidad de ahondar en las heridas. Me aparté del espejo. La ducha fue breve y cuando volví a la habitación Munakata seguía dormido. Debía estar realmente cansado —o relajado— para no haberse despertado aún. No encontré mi ropa por ninguna parte, aunque sí mi espada reglamentaria y los arneses de los cuchillos. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Capitán, soy Akiyama. Traigo ropa para Fushimi-san, como usted pidió —chasqué la lengua, ese hombre. Me puse la yukata y abrí—. Ah, Fushimi-san. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

—Sí —extendí el brazo para que me diera la ropa y cerré la puerta cuando ya la tenía, pero la volví a abrir una rendija—. Gracias.

—De nada, Fushimi-san —esa vez cerré definitivamente y apoyé la frente en la madera.

—¡Oya! ¿Te has levantado de buen humor?

—Cállate —lo escuché acercarse y luego sus labios estaban en mi sien.

—Buenos días, Saruhiko. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí. ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?

—No diría toda la noche, creo que me dormí alrededor de las cuatro —las cuatro, giré un poco la cabeza para mirar el despertador, marcaba las ocho de la mañana—. Deberías tomarte el día libre.

—No lo necesito.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —lo miré de reojo, sonreía pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Caminé hacia la cama y me senté en ella para poder tener una conversación adecuada sabiendo que él nunca me obligaría a moverme de la puerta.

—¿Cuántos…? —tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. ¿Cuántos saben lo que pasó ayer?

—Awashima-kun vino a verme cuando sintió su propia aura renacer. Nos encontró en medio del renacimiento de tu aura verde —me tensé, encontrarnos abrazados en el suelo conmigo dañando al Capitán, ¿qué pensaría la Teniente?—, así que la despedí para que calmara al resto. Volvió poco después y me dio un informe del estado de los miembros del clan mientras te traía aquí —«traía», sentí mi cara arder al pensar en ser llevado en brazos por todo el cuartel y hasta el dormitorio del Capitán con la Teniente al lado. Me abracé las rodillas escondiéndome en ellas.

—Te odio.

—Awashima-kun hizo un gran trabajo manteniendo a los hombres en sus puestos de trabajo. Aunque —lo miré, se estaba subiendo las gafas y sonriendo—, pienso que nadie tiene nada que decir si decido llevar en brazos a uno de mis subordinados que resultó herido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —una fina ceja se arqueó en confusión—. Tu aura no ha vuelto, puedo decirlo.

—Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer. Avanzaremos espada en mano porque nuestra causa es pura. Mi resolución no ha flaqueado, soy el Capitán de Scepter 4 y el Cuarto Rey, el Rey Azul, Munakata Reisi —su mano extendida apareció frente a mis ojos—. ¿Seguirás caminando hacia el futuro a mi lado, Fushimi Saruhiko-kun? —miré de su mano a sus ojos violetas donde brillaba una determinación inquebrantable. En ese momento, igual que en aquel en el cuartel de Jungle, no tenía nada que pensar. La única respuesta para mí no cambiaría. Mis dedos encontraron su lugar entre los suyos.

—Siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayáis disfrutado la lectura. Debo decir que este será el último shot del año en esta colección porque el siguiente aún no está escrito xD, pero si quieres leer algo más mío y eres fan de UraBoku, la semana pasada publiqué un shot situado tras finalizar el manga.  
> Nos vemos el año que viene.  
> VictoriaPkmn :D


End file.
